1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to forming of honeycomb core and, more specifically, to computer-controlled tooling capable of providing an adjustable three dimensional surface for forming honeycomb core articles with the capability of applying or directing heated air or gas through the honeycomb core cells as well as providing rapid contour changes. The mechanism of the invention is comprised of a plurality of assembled modules which act in concert with one another to effect the work operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pair of patents can be said to be generally representative of the present state of the art of forming complex metal shapes. A first instance is U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,188 to Pinson which discloses a plurality of longitudinally and laterally spaced and opposed die members in a matrix array for engaging and forming a sheet metal article interposed between them. Another instance is U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,784 to Haas et al. which discloses a computer controlled self adjusting sheet metal forming die which can provide rapid contour changes and comprises a computer control device which sends appropriately timed signals to translate each contour element so that a three dimension surface is formed by a discrete matrix of individual pins which press the sheet metal against a forming surface.
It was with knowledge of the foregoing state of the technology that the present invention has been conceived and is now reduced to practice.